Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity
Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (ソニックライダーズ シューティングスターストーリー Sonikkuraidāzu shūtingusutāsutōrī?, lit. "Sonic Riders Shooting Star Story") is a 2008 racing video game for the Wii and PlayStation 2. Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity is the sequel to Sonic Riders and the second entry in the Sonic Riders series, following Sonic Riders in 2006. The game was published by Sega and developed by Sonic Team in cooperation with CRIWare. The PS2 version was not released in Japan. A sequel titled Sonic Free Riders was released on 4 November 2010 exclusively for Kinect on the Xbox 360. Gameplay Gameplay in Zero Gravity is largely similar to its predecessor, with characters racing on different types of hovercraft called "Extreme Gear". In addition to the mechanics from the previous game, Zero Gravity adds a new gameplay system based around gravity. During the race, performing tricks and other actions will increase a character's Gravity Points, or GP. If players have accrued enough GP by the time they enter certain areas of the track, they may perform one of two maneuvers which lets them enter zero gravity. A Gravity Dive will create a black hole that gives the player a boost, launching them quickly down the track; this will also displace objects in the vicinity such as cars or signs, which players can pass through to gain additional speed. Alternatively, Gravity Control will shift the gravity of the course, allowing players to reach otherwise-inaccessible areas and shortcuts. Players can also use Gravity Control to more easily maneuver around sharp corners. Building on the upgrade system from Sonic Riders, Zero Gravity features a new system called "Gear Change". Once players gain a certain number of rings during a race, they can choose to activate one of their Gear Parts. Gear Parts are predetermined based on the racer's equipped Extreme Gear, and will grant bonuses and abilities when activated, such as modifying the Extreme Gear's look, higher specs, an increased Gravity Points Gauge and character type specific Gear Parts (the ability to grind in rails as a Speed character, transform into an air ride/yacht-type Gear to fly through Dash Rings scattered throughout the stage as a Fly character, or transform into a bike/wheel-type Gear which can smash through objects including barricaded shortcuts as a Power character). In addition to the boards, skates, and bikes from the previous game, Zero Gravity also introduces three new types of Extreme Gear: air rides, yachts, and wheels. New Extreme Gear can be unlocked via the in-game shop, with different Gear providing different advantages and unique abilities. The usage of Tricks also changed. When progressing towards a ramp or ledge where it is possible to do a trick, the player must simply press the jump button. The main key is timing. The earlier the jump is applied, the slower the trick, less distance and height that is covered and the lower the Rank. When performing a trick, the player can only trick in one direction (such as only doing frontflips, or only doing backflips), unless the player successfully performs an X-Rank trick. Characters 'Playable Characters' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog *Dr. Eggman Course Heroes Course *Megalo Station *Botanical Kingdom *MeteorTech Premises *Aquatic Capital *Gigan Rocks *Crimson Crater *Astral Babylon *'80s Boulevard Babylon Course *Nightside Rush *Snowy Kingdom *MeteorTech Sparkworks *Tempest Waterway *Gigan Device *Security Corridor *Mobius Strip *'90s Boulevard Videos Voice Cast *'Jason Griffith' as Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog and Jet the Hawk *'Amy Palant' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Dan Green' as Knuckles the Echidna and Strom the Albatross *'Lisa Ortiz' as Amy Rose *'Rebecca Honig' as Cream the Rabbit *'Kathleen Delaney' as Rouge the Bat *'Bella Hudson' as Blaze the Cat and Wave the Swallow *'Pete Capella' as Silver the Hedgehog *'Liza Jacqueline' as Omochao *'Mike Pollock' as Dr. Eggman Voice Sounds Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity / Voice Sounds Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Sonic Category:Sonic Games Category:Sega Category:Sega Games Category:Games